1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an aluminum nitride powder, and more particularly to a starting material of the aluminum nitride powder consisting of a polymer powder, carbonaceous materials and an alumina powder, which harnesses single-replacement reaction to facilitate forming the aluminum nitride powder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aluminum nitride has been popularly applied in electronics, such as a thermal radiating substrate or packages of LED devices, with its good insulating property, a high thermal conductivity and a low dielectric constant and dielectric loss. Hence, with the features of aluminum nitride applied in some electric elements, the performance of the current semiconductor devices can be further promoted. In general, the aluminum nitride is manufactured staring with powder materials, and to be proceeded with forming, firing and after-treatments.
In order to perform a preferred thermal conductivity of the aluminum nitride, it is important to control the purity of the final product, and of course the thermal conductivity of the aluminum nitride is good while the purity of that is high. However, for the conventional method, such as single-replacement reaction, the technique for manufacturing the aluminum nitride usually has drawbacks including an excessively high processing temperature and long reaction time. Accordingly, how to overcome the foregoing drawbacks to improve the productivity of the aluminum nitride while maintain the high purity is expected.